Foldable "horizontal" headrest assemblies that rest atop the backrest of a seating unit in a generally horizontal retracted position and extend to a generally vertical position to provide a comfortable headrest are disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/922,627, the content of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. While this variety of headrest provides functional and cosmetic advantages over other known headrest assemblies, two problems have been noted. First, the headrest mechanism (the series of linkages which drives the headrest from the retracted position to the extended position) is generally designed to be retrofitted to an existing seating unit model. If a manufacturer of seating units has several models to which the headrest is to be attached, he may be required to use headrest assemblies that are slightly different in configuration for each different model; this is particularly true if the different seating units have backrests of varying height. Second, although the horizontal headrest can improve the appearance of the front of the seating unit greatly by retaining the upholstery covering the backrest and headrest in a taut condition, the linkages of the headrest mechanism remain exposed when viewed from the rear of the chair. There are two links which attach to the headrest plate assembly on each side of the chair, so a total of four links are visible from the side and rear. It is desirable to redesign these links to improve their appearance and styling.
Thus it is a first object of the present invention to provide a horizontal headrest subassembly that can be used with a larger number of seating units.
It is a second object of the invention to provide a headrest subassembly configuration which improves the appearance of the horizontal headrest when the seating unit is viewed from the side or the rear.
It is a third object of the invention to provide a headrest mechanism design which is compatible with the subassemblies so provided.